Siempre hay una primera vez para todo
by luz253
Summary: [Colección de Viñetas para el foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen] Todo tiene un comienzo, una primera vez. Todo lo que vivimos nos ayuda a ser quienes somos y elegir nuestro destino.
1. Pérdida

Hola, es la primera vez que participo en un reto y además que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, pero este drabble se me vino a la cabeza al ver la imágenes del reto. Espero seguir subiendo drabbles y que la inspiración no quiera irse de vacaciones, tanto tiempo me tuvo abandonada.

Dedicado a las chicas del foro proyecto 1-8. Gracias por invitarme, espero ser más activa ahora que estoy libre.

Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece. Este drabble esta inspirado en el CD drama Natsu e no tobira, recomiendo que lo busquen antes de leer. Inspirado en la imagen número 3

* * *

Estaba echado en mi cama jugando con mi pelota de fútbol entre mis manos, recordando mi último viaje a Estados Unidos, allí me encontré con Willis y Mimi, y la conocí a ella. El solo recordarla me dolía, especialmente su sonrisa y su triste mirada. Me siento como un tonto si me hubiera dado cuenta de la oscuridad que la rodeaba o si le hubiera dicho que si sería su compañero de toda la vida.

Yo fui el único que la escucho, el que la encontró, debí salvarla. No sé en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y su nombre se me escapo en un suspiro.

—Nat-chan, lo siento.

No me di cuenta que alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación, me sorprendí no esperaba que ella viniera a visitarme. Seque mis lágrimas disimuladamente y mostré una sonrisa falsa, de seguro la más falsa que he dado en mi corta vida.

—Daisuke, ¿quién es Nat-chan?—pregunto la castaña que me robaba el aliento con un tono muy dulce, esperando mi respuesta. Yo solo guarde silencio. Y ella se acercó y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué estas llorando? —me interrogo con una cara preocupada. Yo nunca lloraba frente a mis amigos, era el líder tenía que mostrarme fuerte.

—Es una larga historia Hikari y a ti no te gustan las historias tristes —dije en un torpe intento de cambiar de tema. Ella inflo sus mejillas molesta, se veía muy adorable.

—Si es algo que te hace llorar, debe ser importante. Y no me moveré de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes —lo dijo decidida y conociéndola cumpliría su palabra.

Y esa fue la primera vez que me mostré débil ante un amigo, la primera vez que Hikari me consolaba y lloraba sobre su hombro. La primera vez que mostré esa faceta que tanto odiaba. Porque siempre hay una primera vez para todo.


	2. Evitar que el objetivo escape

Hola, aprovechando los pocos días libres que tengo he preparado una nueva parte de mi colección, inspirada en la imagen 120. Tambien me inspiro un poco la canción Shut Up And Dance - Walk The Moon.

Se lo dedico a mi grupo de amor/sinceridad, alias team Jyoura xD

Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece. Disfruten su lectura y no se olviden del review :3

* * *

El sonido de la campana que indica el fin de la jornada escolar alegro a todos los estudiantes del instituto en especial a una castaña que se levantó de la silla con una energía tan vital. Este sería un día especial, era el pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza. Antes de salir del aula vio a su objetivo, aquel pelirrojo escurridizo que últimamente la evita, pero esta vez no se le escaparía.

Como una especie de espía secreto lo siguió a distancia prudente, aunque los demás se le quedaban viendo raro a ella no le importaba. Estaba en operación el plan ser directa con Koushiro y evitar que se escape, no era el nombre original pero Sora la convenció de dejarlo así.

Koushiro no es tonto y sintió que alguien lo seguía, así que se dirigió a una parte del colegio más solitaria esperando que su actual acosador lo dejara en paz o lo encararía, quizás algunos de los consejos de Taichi le sirva en este tipo de situaciones. No espero encontrar a su espalda a Mimi, un ligero sonrojo se asomó sobre sus mejillas y los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo. ¿Por qué Mimi estaba sonriéndole de esa forma tan coqueta o se lo estaba imaginando?, pensó Koushiro intentando mantener la cordura.

—Koushiro, tengo que hablar contigo y esta vez no te escaparas —dijo con una sonrisa Mimi, acorralándolo en una banca.

—¿Mimi es algo importante? Tengo algunos pendientes.

—De estas no te salvas pelirrojo escurridizo.¡Me has estado evitando por 1 semana!¡Si nos quedábamos solos, tú decías una excusa tonta y me dejabas sola!

El sonrojo del chico aumento que parecía un tomate andante. Ella al ver la reacción de él, sonrió de una manera algo traviesa, le dejaría en claro todas las indirectas que le ha mandado desde hace un mes porque la paciencia de Mimi es muy corta y llego a su límite.

—Kou-shi-ro —deletreo su nombre de una manera coqueta— acaso el gato te comió la lengua—hablo Mimi mientras se acercaba más, tan cerca que sentía la respiración de aquel tonto pelirrojo que aún no se da cuenta que le gusta.

Antes de que él la apartara, termino de juntar sus labios. Comenzó un beso lento esperando que Koushiro salga del shock y le correspondiera, ante la idea que la rechazara comenzó a intensificar el beso. Cuando el beso se puso más salvaje Koushiro reacciono, intentando devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad de una manera algo torpe al ser su primer beso. Se separaron ante la falta del aire, ambos sonrojados y con una sonrisa típica de persona enamorada.

—Koushiro, me gustas y espero que te quede claro —admitió la portadora del emblema de la pureza, mientras juntaba su frente con la de Koushiro.

—Mimi, más claro no me lo puedes dejar, también me gustas. Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad? —le respondió viéndola a los ojos. Es difícil de creer que su querida Mimi este enamorada de él.

—No es un sueño, te quiero Koushiro —ante estas palabras el pelirrojo volvió a convertirse en un tomate— y no te preocupes te enseñare a besar.

—¡Mimi!

—Es broma mi pelirrojo o quizás no.

Esta vez sorpresivamente Koushiro ataco a los labios de Mimi, en ese momento solo existían los dos. Aquel primer beso sería el comienzo a una relación única y llena de amor.


	3. Algo somos

Hola, esta viñeta es un regalo para la querida embajadora del Daikari _Shadowlights_ , espero que te guste y perdón por la tardanza.

Me inspire en la imagen 81 y la canción: Some-Soyou X Jung GiGo (en el topic daikari dejare el link)

Aclaraciones: digimon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura, y otra vez Shadow ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

Los rayos del sol se comienzan a colar por la ventana de la habitación y una corta melodía se escucha, la dueña de la habitación despierta y busca su celular que sonó ante la llegada de mensaje. De seguro es su mensaje de buenos días, pensó la chica con una sonrisa enamorada.

Mientras en la casa del chico que mando el mensaje esperaba con ansiedad la respuesta de aquella chica, no podía iniciar bien el día sin saber que ella lo leyó. De repente su celular se dignó a sonar y reviso que era un mensaje spam, refunfuño al leer ese tonto mensaje. Unos minutos después el celular volvió a sonar y lo miro era el mensaje de su Hikari agradeciéndole su dulce mensaje de buenos días.

Era fin de semana, así que con un poco de valor se atrevió a enviarle otro mensaje para invitarla a una cita o esperaba que fuera algo así.

 **De: Daisuke [8:10]**

 _Hikari, hay un curso para aprender hacer postres en un lugar cerca al parque y puedo llevar a otra persona. ¿Quisieras venir conmigo?_

 **De: Hikari [8:12]**

 _¡Claro que sí Daisuke, sabes que me encantan los postres!_

 **De: Daisuke [8:13]**

 _Genial, entonces es una cita. Nos vemos a las 3 en el parque para ir juntos a la clase._

 **De: Hikari [8:20]**

 _Daisuke, no es una cita. Es una salida de amigos._

Hikari por puro impulso mando ese mensaje, arrepintiéndose en el fondo al negar sus verdaderos sentimientos, el miedo le gano al no querer perder a Daisuke y preferir tenerlo a su lado para siempre, aunque solo sean amigos. Sin embargo, no se esperó el mensaje que le llego.

 **De: Daisuke [8:33]**

 _Solo estaba bromeando. Felizmente aceptaste o hubiera ido con Mimi, ella es demasiado intensa y siempre me regaña si no hago las cosas bien. Me salvaste Hika._

A Daisuke le dolió que Hikari le corrigiera, a veces sentía que su relación con ella avanzaba y otras veces se sentía atrapado en la horrible friendzone. Intento salvar su orgullo y le mando el anterior mensaje, ojalá que no le diga a Mimi.

Las horas pasaron y cada uno en su casa se alisto para su salida de amigos. Se encontraron en el parque, los dos estaban nerviosos ante su no cita.

—Hikari, espero que no estuvieras esperando mucho.

—Recién he llegado. Vamos a la clase —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron juntos, pero sin tocarse, Hikari quería tomar su mano y la acerco. Al sentir por unos segundos los tibios dedos de Daisuke, alejo su mano como si quemara. Otro intento fallido de acercarse más, mientras que su acompañante se dio cuenta de su acción, pero lo ignoro al no querer incomodarla porque de seguro fue un accidente, un simple roce de manos o eso pensaba él mientras estaba sonrojado ante aquel simple acto.

Llegaron a la clase y todo fue de maravilla, pudieron preparar uno de los postres favoritos de Hikari: un cheesecake de fresa. Se divirtieron juntos y hasta se acercaron más tanto que al final de la clase la profesora creyó que eran pareja.

—No somos pareja, solo somos amigos profesora —dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa, lo que sorprendió a Hikari y la dejo fría. La que decía eso siempre era ella, él siempre bromeaba con eso.

Al salir del recinto se dirigieron a casa de los Yagami, hubo un silencio incomodo en el camino. ¿Qué le pasa a Daisuke?, él no es de quedarse callado; eran los pensamientos de la castaña preocupada por él. Cuando estaban al frente del complejo de la residencia de departamentos donde vivía la chica, Daisuke le dio el _cheesecake_ y de manera sorpresiva le dio un beso en la frente y la miro a los ojos.

—Hikari, a veces siento que somos más que amigos y otras veces no. Te lo dejo en claro… ¡me gustas! Quizás no sientas lo mismo, solo quiero que lo sepas. Me canse de ese juego de tirar y aflojar.

Ella se quedó en silencio, a pesar de saber de los sentimientos de Daisuke era la primera vez que se lo decía de frente. Para su mala suerte, Daisuke entendió su silencio no como sorpresa sino como rechazo.

—Parece que me engañe a mí mismo al creer que sentías algo más que amistad por mí. Gracias Hikari por escuchar —termino de decir con los ojos cristalizados y una sonrisa en sus labios, intento irse rápido, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Era el momento de que Hikari enfrentara sus sentimientos y miedos.


	4. Arriesgarnos

¡Hola! Vengo por un ratito a publicar esta nueva viñeta basada en la imagen 176.

Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece.

Es mi primer kenyako, espero que le guste.

* * *

Una suave brisa de aire paso alrededor de la pareja que se encontraban parados en un puente, había un silencio incómodo y se podía sentir la tristeza y melancolía de ese par.

—¿Te irás a la universidad de Tokio?

—Sí, me aceptaron

—Entonces esto es el fin.

Miyako lo miro a los ojos, tomo su cara suavemente entre sus manos.

—¿Podemos intentar una relación a larga distancia? Solo sería un año, porque vas a venir a Tokio, a la academia de policía, ¿verdad?

—Pero Miyako, muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año, y si te enamoras de otro

—Solo te amo a ti. ¡Entiende, no dudes de mi amor!— gritó con angustia la chica, no quería perder a su primer amor.

El silencio volvió, Ken retiró las manos de Miyako y las tomó por un instante, quería sentir sus suaves manos por un instante.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que lo nuestro sobrevivirá? — pregunto, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, Ken ante lo delicado de este tema.

—Simplemente porque te amo, podremos salir adelante...—raramente Miyako se quedaba callada, lo miro directo a los ojos— pero también tienes que poner de tu parte, los dos somos listos sabremos mantener viva la llama. Tienes que confiar en ti y en mí.

Se tomaron de las manos y se vieron a los ojos como nunca lo hicieron. En sus pupilas los dos tenían un brillo de ilusión y esperanza, no querían dejar morir su amor.

—De acuerdo, intentémoslo. Con una condición, si tú te enamoras de otra persona en Tokio me lo dirás y te dejare que seas feliz con aquella persona —terminó de hablar con una sonrisa que ocultaba la tristeza del actual heredero del emblema de la bondad, tenía miedo de perderla, pero lo que más quería es que ella fuera feliz aunque no fuera a su lado.

Miyako volvió acercar su mano a una mejilla y le dio un pequeño pellizco, del cual Ken se quejo.

—Confía en mí. ¿De acuerdo? Y ese pellizco te lo mereces, te estas juntando demasiado con Daisuke que se te esta pegando la estupidez. ¡Te amo! ¡Y te lo repetiré mil veces si no te queda claro! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida y no te voy a dejar ir fácilmente, no sin luchar!

Ante las últimas palabras de Miyako, Ken se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que sus labios están a milímetros de distancia y terminará en un beso, uno de esos salados y largos que le das a aquella persona especial que se alejara de ti. Mientras el ocaso comenzaba y ellos continuaban en aquel puente de madera. Prometiéndose un amor eterno y que nada ni nadie los separara.

El tiempo pasó tan rápidamente, mil y un cosas pasaron desde ese día, desde esa promesa. Miyako ya había terminado la universidad y ahora se alistaba para terminar su tesis de postgrado, muchas cosas habían cambiado. En este momento se encontraba empujando el coche de bebé con su primer hijo dentro, tenía que cruzar aquel puente que le traía muchos recuerdos. Al otro lado del puente, caminando a paso lento se encontraba su esposo, con aquellos ojos azules que siempre le cautivaron, sonriéndole y acelerando el paso para llegar con su familia.

—Los extrañe, perdón por llegar tarde al paseo por el parque.

—No llegaste tarde Ken, hace un rato que estamos aquí y quería enseñarle a nuestro hijo un lugar importante para nosotros. Aquí nuestra de historia de amor se hizo más fuerte.

—Sí, aquí decidimos arriesgarnos por primera vez y tener una relación a distancia a pesar que todo estaba en nuestra contra. Miyako, te amo y gracias por darme toda esta felicidad.

—También te amo, nunca lo dudes.


End file.
